Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The invention relates to tie-downs and in particular to a tie-down that engages the opposing catch and latch of a vehicle trunk lid, for example.
People commonly use cars and other vehicles to transport items that are too large to fit within the vehicle. Thin cords or even string is frequently used to tie a load of oversized items to vehicles. Probably most common is a situation where an oversized item is placed in a car trunk. In such a case, the trunk lock cannot be latched and the trunk must be left open. This may include the back door of the so called hatch back vehicles, as well as the single back door of many mini-vans, for example. The options at this point are generally limited.
One may merely let the trunk lid bounce against the load as the wind of driving forces the lid downward and bumps in the roadway jounce the lid upward. This may damage both the load and the vehicle. The load may also bounce out of the trunk.
Alternatively, one may attempt to tie the trunk lid down against the load with a cord or the like. Many vehicles do not provide convenient tying points for this purpose, however. Also, if a place to tie a cord can be found, it often will have a metal edge that will likely chafe and cut a cord and especially a string.
Too often, the typical make shift attempts at transporting oversized items fail and the load is accidentally unloaded, this is, spilled over the roadway. The potential for accident, damage to property, and harm to persons is real and readily apparent. Thus, a need for safely securing oversize loads does exist and is not adequately addressed.
Accordingly, a trunk tie-down of the invention has a catch that releasably couples with a strike of a vehicle lock mechanism, and a latch connected with the catch, that releasably couples with an opposing catch of the vehicle lock mechanism. The latch may have a first latch portion and an opposing second latch portion, each being generally U-shaped with a bight and a pair of legs. The legs of the first and the second latch portions extend toward and are connected with each other.
In further aspects of the invention, the bight of the first latch portion may lie in a first reference plane while the bight of the second latch portion may lie in a second reference plane. The first and the second reference planes are most preferably perpendicular.
Each of the first and the second latch portion bights may have a dimension of thickness with the second latch portion bight being thicker than the first latch portion bight. The latch may be connected with the catch so that the latch is oriented with one of the latch portions positioned toward the catch and the latch extending generally away from the catch to the other latch portion. The tie-down may also include an elongated member interposed between and interconnecting the latch and the catch. The elongated member may be length adjustable.
In other aspects of the invention, the tie-down may have a first tie end and an opposing second tie, a catch, and a latch connected with the catch. The catch may have an aperture that extends through the catch along a line. The catch may be located at the first tie end. The latch may have a generally U-shaped portion with a bight and a pair of legs. The U-shaped portion may define a reference plane that is preferably not perpendicular to and is most preferably parallel with the line. The latch may be at the second tie end.
These and other features, objects, and benefits of the invention will be recognized by one having ordinary skill in the art and by those who practice the invention, from the specification, the claims, and the drawing figures.